


Chain Reaction

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Benny, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gadreel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bottom Castiel, Breeding Kink, Breeding stand, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Gags, Gangbang, Handcuffs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name Calling, Objectification, Omega Castiel, Oral Knotting, Pheromones, Restraints, Rough Sex, Rut Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing, Size Kink, Small Penis, Spitroasting, Teen Castiel, Top Benny, Top Dean, Top Gadreel, Top Lucifer, Top Michael, Underage - Freeform, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Suddenly the heavy scent of Alpha Rut and arousal was that much stronger. Castiel whined brokenly into his gag, limbs trembling and body thrumming, as strong hands guided him forward.





	Chain Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Castiel felt a bit scent-drunk on the older Alpha’s pheromones. He stumbled along, a strong arm curled possessively around him, as he breathed in Lucifer’s scent and his ass clenched. Slick had slowly started leaking out of his hole in anticipation and it was starting to saturate his underwear.

He didn’t usually feel so muffled around Alphas.

“I can’t believe my luck.” Lucifer was saying, voice rough and eyes glowing Alpha red. “Such a pretty and responsive little thing right at the beginning of my Rut. I was so sure I was going to have to settle for a less desirable Omega from a bar.”

He was guided into the large house, vaguely recognizing Greek letters associated with Fraternities, as Lucifer stepped inside.

“I’m going to enjoy getting lost in your sweet cunt.” They barely made it inside before sure hands were removing his clothing and shoes, tossing it carelessly aside, before running over his nude body. “Fuck.” The Alpha breathed in appreciation, “I’m going to enjoy ruining you.”

Castiel whined lowly, body warm and mind floating delightfully on the heavy, thick scent of Alpha arousal. He’d never had his senses so saturated in pheromones this cloying before and it was impossible to shake off.

“Come on, Omega.”

Lucifer guided him through the large house, the scent of Alpha thick and heavy in the air, as Castiel’s breathing hitched and arousal started to flood his body. He could feel how his small cock had hardened and slick was now staining the backs of his thighs.

Then they were in a large room with a big bed, a breeding stand on the left and a chest. He blinked at the room as Lucifer left him standing by the bed and started digging around in the chest. “There we go.” He walked back, “ _Open._ ” The Alpha voice had the Omega part of him going soft, pliant, as he obediently opened his mouth.

A large, thick red ball was pushed inside and secured in place. Next Lucifer picked up his wrist, snapped a handcuff on it and stepped behind Castiel silently. Both of his arms were carefully handcuffed behind his back and suddenly the world went black as cloth covered his eyes.

Suddenly the heavy scent of Alpha Rut and arousal was that much stronger. Castiel whined brokenly into his gag, limbs trembling and body thrumming, as strong hands guided him forward.

“We’ll start off on the breeding stand.” A hand rubbed against his flat belly, “It has an opening for your belly to hang after you’ve been fucked gloriously full of come and after days of knotting you will be.”

Somehow Castiel found himself laid out on a breeding stand, legs spread wide and body secured in place. Fingers ghosted over his aching cunt, dipping inside the soaked entrance, as Lucifer’s breathing increased along with the scent of Alpha Rut and pheromones.

There was a dull thud somewhere off to the left, soft foot falls and then warm hands were spreading his cheeks apart.

“Look at that soaked cunt.” There was pure arousal in the Alpha’s voice and Castiel whined into his gag, hole rhythmically clenching around nothing, when a thumb rubbed against him. “You’re going to look so perfect fucked sloppy with your little belly hanging heavy and full of come.”

Two fingers pumped into him, dragging out whines and whimpers, before they disappeared and the wide, fat head of an Alpha cock pushed against him. Castiel’s breathing shuddered in his chest, cheeks flushing and cunt aching, as inch by thick inch pushed into him.

He panted into his gag and heard Lucifer moaning lowly in appreciation. Castiel’s senses were saturated in Alpha Rut pheromones, his instincts screaming at him to be knotted. His cunt viciously tried clamping down on Lucifer’s cock, seeking the Alpha’s knot, even as the Alpha bottomed out inside of him for the first time.

“Fuck, Omega.” Lucifer’s voice was rough. Large hands gripped his hips, the Alpha pulled back and then Castiel was being roughly, brutally and selfishly fucked from behind. The loud, ringing smack of Lucifer slamming forward echoed in the room with the Alpha’s grunts, groans and filthy comments. “Feels so fucking good. Nothing like a soaked cunt.”

Castiel moaned into his gag, hands twisting behind him, as he laid there while the Alpha he’d run into on his way home pounded into him from behind. His gut tightened with each strike of Lucifer’s cock against his prostate and the hand gripping the back of his neck had him going completely pliant with a soft whine.

“You’re saturating the whole fucking house, Lucifer!”

He didn’t even react to the sound of a second Alpha. Castiel laid there like a good Omega, whining and wordlessly begging, as Lucifer’s cock pumped in and out of his cunt. He could hear the wet, filthy sound of it plowing through the slick soaking his cunt along with the wet slap of Lucifer’s balls against him.

“Fuck off, Winchester.”

“You set off my fucking Rut, _Lucy_.” The words were snarled, “And that isn’t getting to the fact that I could tell I’m not the only one. You’re lucky the house isn’t completely full of Alphas.”

“Not my fault.”

“You’re fucking sharing, asshole.”

“Take the other hole; this one is occupied.”

“Winchester doesn’t like fucking Omega mouths. He always goes for the cunt if he can.” Came a new voice. Castiel’s cunt clenched down as Lucifer’s knot started to catch and tug on him, popping in and out with each thrust, until, with a loud snarl, Lucifer slammed deep and rutted up against him.

The growing knot popped inside of him, settling in his wet cunt, before it swelled and locked them together. Castiel’s entire body tensed, inner muscles clamping down viciously, as he came with a broken whine into his gag.

He went limp, panting and shuddering, as Lucifer’s cock started to pump thick ropes of come into him. “Fuck. I knew when I saw you. Fucking knew you’d feel amazing working my knot. Such a good Omega bitch with a greedy cunt needing a knot.”

Castiel’s head lulled where he was resting on the breeding stand, body warm and well used, as his inner muscles rhythmically milked Lucifer’s knot. He’d never been this scent-drunk in the years since he’d presented and never this far gone when he wasn’t in Heat.

There were footsteps and he could smell a second Alpha on the verge of going into Rut. It was a different scent but carried the same heavy, intoxicating scent that had his inner Omega wanting desperately to present for another mounting.

“I get that cunt next. _You_ can fuck his mouth.”

“Go find your own Omega bitch.” Castiel gasped when Lucifer started to grind up against him, knot dragging across his sensitive prostate, causing him to jerk and clamp down even harder as pleasure shot through him. “That’s it. So fucking good.”

Castiel laid there, milking Lucifer’s knot and feeling hands touching him, as the scent of several more Alphas going into Rut filled the room. His mind went almost blank, fuzzy and floating on pheromones, as his cheeks flushed and slick flooded his cunt in anticipation.

He’d long ago lost his virginity, presenting early in public and finding himself bent over the nearest surface within minutes taking an Alpha cock in front of everyone, but Castiel had never found himself surrounded by Alphas in Rut.

He was well past scent-drunk at this point.

* * *

Lucifer’s knot popped free revealing a beautifully fucked open cunt, leaking slick and come. His Rut was sated for the moment, buzzing lowly in the background, as Dean knocked him out of the way.

He snarled in response but Dean didn’t seem to care as he gripped his hard cock and pushed right into the warm cunt that Lucifer had just enjoyed knotting.

“It’s your own fault. You _know_ better than to saturate the whole place in your Rut pheromones especially when combined with a fertile, aroused bitch.” Michael smirked at him, eyes glowing a low Alpha red that signaled his approaching Rut. “I think offering up your chosen Rut _toy_ for a couple knots to each of us is a fair payment. It’s bad enough I’m going to have to go find an Omega to spend the next four days fucking when I should have had a month until my next Rut.”

Lucifer cleaned himself up but didn’t move far as he watched Dean rigorously fucking into the once more whining Omega tied to the breeding stand. He could tell how far gone the Omega was at this point. Lucifer had known exactly how potent his pheromones were and he’d been more than happy to saturate the air around the Omega in an effort to entice.

The Omegas’s eyes hooding and mouth falling open had been more than enough of a signal that the Omega was reacting and the scent of building arousal more than enough to entice him into leading the Omega back to the Fraternity.

“Fuck. His cunt is _soaked_.” Dean snarled the word and Lucifer watched Dean’s fingers digging viciously into the Omega’s hips as Dean pounded forward even harder. The sounds of his fucking filled the room along with the mouthwatering scent of a young, fertile Omega. “Like that?” Dean’s fingers knotted in the Omega’s dark hair, “Love being a warm cunt for a bunch of Alphas to knot? A little Rut toy for Alphas to use?”

“I want a shot at that mouth.” Lucifer watched Gadreel standing up from the chest, eyes also glowing Alpha red, as he swung a ring gag meant to hold a mouth hope wide enough to take an Alpha sized cock. The other Alpha moved to the front of the Omega, removing the ball-gag and inserting the ring gag without difficulty.

Castiel’s moans briefly echoed loudly in the room until Gadreel was shoving his large cock into the Omega’s mouth. Lucifer watched as the Omega jerked, gagging and struggling for breath, until Gadreel adjusting Castiel’s head and the Omega figured out how to breathe again.

Then he was watching _his_ chosen Rut partner being violently spit roasted between two of his frat brothers. A low snarl built in his chest, “Calm down, _Lucy_.” Benny drawled, “The first day of Rut is _always_ the easiest. Sharing your temporary Omega bitch isn’t going to be the end of the world and you can fuck his little cunt all you want later.”

“Lucifer is sharing.” Dean slammed deep, hips jerking and a loud pleasured moan filling the room, as he knotted Castiel. “Holy fuck. This Omega has a cunt to die for.” He groaned and rocked forward, lazily fucking his knot into the Omega’s cunt. “I’m not going out looking for an Omega.”

“You have four you alternate between. Call one of them!”

“Can’t. Two of them are out of state and the other two are unavailable. My Rut isn’t supposed to be for _three weeks_.”

Gadreel was still pounding down Castiel’s throat but it wasn’t long before he was slamming deep, gripping the Omega’s head in his hands, as he gagged Castiel while his knot filled the Omega’s mouth. A deep groan escaped while Castiel jerked and flailed on the breeding stand until Gadreel shifted and Castiel went limp.

Lucifer watched the slightly fast rise and fall as the Omega breathed in air between Gadreel’s orgasms.

“Fuck, Gadreel.” Dean’s voice was rough sounding, “You have no fucking idea how tight that made him. I think I could have popped a second knot.”

“He’s a pretty little thing. How the fuck did you find him?” Gadreel asked after moaning through another orgasm. “He can’t be over seventeen.”

“On my way to a bar to pick up an Omega or two.” Lucifer remembered catching the Omega’s scent and how arousal had surged through him. He’d known that was the Omega he was going to spend his Rut fucking and knotting. Sometimes a certain Omega scent just called to him.

The receptive way the Omega had responded so completely to his pheromones had sealed the deal.

“No way was he near a bar. He’d be covered in Alpha scent and still in the bar being gang knotted.” Benny was idly looking through the chest but Lucifer could smell how the burly Alpha’s Rut scent was thickening.

He’d seen Omegas leaving Benny’s room walking bowlegged and often with a limp. Benny’s Ruts were even worse for it. Lucifer couldn’t even imagine how an Omega took the monster between Benny’s legs.

The instant Dean’s knot was popping free Michael stepped up, tossed a smirk over at him, before he sunk into Castiel’s gaping cunt with a moan of enjoyment. “The view of that plump ass spreading wide…you have good taste, Lucifer.”

Of course he had good taste.

Lucifer was distracted by the smug, satisfied look on Dean’s face as the other Alpha cleaned up and tilted his chin at him. “Maybe next time you’ll be more careful and not set off a third of the house’s Alphas’ Ruts?”

“Maybe I should have tied you down and fucked _you_ for my Rut? How would you like that, Winchester? Would you like playing my bitch for days?” he watched Dean’s red Alpha eyes narrow and smirked at the low building fury he could see.

Dean was far easier to wind up when he was going through his Rut especially when he knew a sore spot to poke. He knew that Dean _had_ gotten very drunk one night only to find himself strapped to a breeding stand with a big, burly Alpha pounding him for hours. Dean had walked with a limp for a couple of days.

It was the little things in life that Lucifer got satisfaction out of. Fucking and knotting Omega cunts was only one thing on his list. Pissing off Dean Winchester and getting under his skin was in his top five.

He would forever be grateful for that video he’d stumbled onto. The technological wonders of the world truly did allow people to share so many beautiful moments.

“Fuck you, Lucifer.”

“Pass.”

Gadreel was pushing the ball-gag back into Castiel’s mouth as he stepped away, a lazy and pleased expression on his face. “Thanks for sharing. He’s got a mouth made for knotting.”

“You just like watching Omegas gag on your dick.” Benny snorted. Lucifer waited for him to make a move for Castiel’s mouth but the bigger Alpha didn’t. He wouldn’t have fit through the ring gag anyway.

“Not going to take a turn? Thought I had to pay some kind of penalty?”

“I’m knotting that bitch’s cunt.”

Nothing else was said and Lucifer was left watching Michael pounding into Castiel, moans and curses slipping past his lips as his cheeks flushed. The wet, sucking sound of a thick Alpha cock pounding through a sloppy, soaked Omega cunt was very loud in the room.

It was less than a minute after Michael had knotted Castiel that Dean stepped up to the Omega’s face, removed the ball-gag and inserted the ring gag back in. He pushed his cock through the ring and wasted little time in starting up the same punishing pace he’d used fucking the Omega’s cunt.

Lucifer wanted every last one of them out of the recreational knotting room.

He should have trussed the Omega up, laid him out in his bed and brought the breeding stand in there. Then he wouldn’t be _sharing_. This had never been a problem before.

Dean’s fingers knotted in Castiel’s hair, holding the Omega’s head steady, as he rapidly fucked forward. The sounds of enjoyment and the occasional gagging sound when Dean rutted down the Omega’s throat set Lucifer’s teeth on edge.

This had been _his_ find. It had been _his_ _pheromones_ that had enticed the Omega back to the house.

Behind Castiel he watched as Michael groaned lowly, rocking forward as he orgasmed. At the front Dean had slammed forward, holding Castiel’s head in place, as he rutted and knotted the Omega’s mouth.

There was a similar kind of thrashing as Dean choked the Omega on his cock, groaning in pleasure when the Omega’s throat tightened around him, before Dean was relaxing back. Lucifer watched Castiel’s throat work as it swallowed Dean’s release and the whines when Michael ground up against him were muffled.

The Omega’s cunt was empty for barely longer than second after Michael’s knot popped free. His cunt was gaping, liberally leaking come and slick, as Benny stepped up to take his turn. Lucifer had long since learned not to feel jealously at the monster that Benny called a cock.

It would leave the poor Omega’s cunt wrecked but once they all got off a few times he’d have Castiel mostly to himself. If he could kick Dean out successfully he’d have Castiel completely to himself.

Benny’s mammoth cock pushed into the Omega’s sloppy cunt and everyone in the room could hear the broken kind of groan escaping out around Dean’s knot as Benny greedily fucked forward until his balls were resting against the Omega.

“Look at that.” The tone was admiring and deep, “Split the little bitch’s cunt open.”

Then he was roughly, greedily, pounding into the strapped down Omega who could only lie there taking it. Benny’s hips rapidly snapped forward, his fingers leaving new bruises on soft, tan skin.

“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.” Benny curse as he kept thrusting forward, clearly getting lost to the first of his Rut, while Dean lazily tugged at Castiel’s hair as he continued to orgasm. “Wouldn’t mind breedin’ this one. Fucking his little cunt full.”

Lucifer almost snarled lowly. He could feel his own Rut creeping back up along his senses, demanding he fight the Alphas dominating the bound Omega, so he could shove his knot into Castiel’s cunt and _fuck_.

But he couldn’t wait. The instant Dean’s cock slipped from Castiel’s held open mouth he was there, guiding himself inside and vigorously snapping his hips forward. He wasn’t trying to drawl it out. Lucifer wanted to knot and he needed to knot _now_.

At the other end Benny had started aggressively rutting up against Castiel’s cunt, trying to force his growing knot inside, and Lucifer could feel the moment it happened as Castiel practically wailed at the size of it. The sound vibrated against his sensitive cock and Lucifer groaned deeply in approval.

He could feel the way Castiel tensed and knew the Omega had come on Benny’s knot without a single touch.

* * *

Castiel’s mind was fogged, his body thoroughly used and his instincts purring at being dominated so thoroughly by a group of Alphas.

He’d been strapped down for hours and hours, used at both ends, until several of the new Alpha scents faded as they left with comments about finding Omegas to ride out their Ruts with.

Occasionally he could hear snarls from the two remaining Alphas.

They had stopped fucking and knotting him at both ends, gagging him with the ball-gag once more, and instead fought over knotting his cunt. He floated on the sensation, the words distant and muffled, as a large knot caught in his cunt and warmth once more flooded his ass.

His body, spent and fucked out, only jerked at the pleasure and his cock was no doubt coming dry. The group of Alphas had fucked him dry and sloppy. Fingers spread his cheeks and fingers rubbed against his aching, taut rim causing him to tighten down further.

At some point he must have fallen asleep to the rhythmic thrust of an Alpha pounding into him because he woke up as a knot was popping free. Hands freed him, removing the cuffs and straps but leaving the gag. The blindfold ended up around his throat and the low light hurt his light deprived eyes.

After a few seconds the gag was removed, he was given water and something to eat. Castiel hazily ate and drank what the Alpha gave him, mind not focusing through the haze of Alpha pheromones that had completely stolen his ability to think beyond _Alpha_.

Somehow he stumbled into the bathroom, stumbled back out into the large room to be handcuffed, gagged and blindfolded once more.

Then he was draped over a bed and an Alpha cock was viciously plowing into his cunt once more. The mattress springs creaked and the headboard knocked against the wall. He fuzzily realized he must be draped over the end of the large bed.

“I left for _three minutes_.” The words were snarled and Castiel recognized it as Lucifer. “Three fucking minutes and you’re taking another fucking go at his cunt?”

“Fuck off, _Lucy_. If you want this Omega’s cunt you better stick around instead of leaving him empty.”

 _Dean_ , the second Alpha who had eagerly fucked him, dug his fingers in to Castiel’s hips and pounded forward at an even harder pace. He moaned lowly, brokenly, into the gag and laid there pliant as the Alpha sated his Rut with Castiel’s thoroughly used cunt.

He had noticed the bulge in his gut from hours and hours of repeated knotting at both ends when he’d been in the bathroom.

The next four days were a fight between the two Alphas taking turns at his cunt, fucking him at both ends and occasional moments to rest. By the second day he couldn’t move, exhausted and fucked out, as the two Alphas continued to tensely share him between them.

At one point he knew Dean had left, taking Michael up on the quick offer to share one of the two Omegas he’d brought back, but the Alpha was back the next day and the two Alphas once more fought over him.

Castiel had slipped so far into his instincts that he only whined, whimpered and moaned as he submitted to their needs to fuck and knot an Omega. He bared his throat, went pliant and moved when they wanted.

It was as though some instinctive part of him knew exactly how to react to two Alphas in Rut using him.

Sometime on the fifth full day Castiel woke up still gagged, blindfolded, handcuffed _and_ with a large knot-like plug nestled in his cunt. He could feel a warm body wrapped possessively around him, warm breath ghosting over his sensitive skin.

The fog from the Alpha Rut pheromones was slowly receding, his mind clearing and the ache in his body became very noticeable with each additional second that passed. He felt well fucked, used and unable to move.

It would be a miracle if his parents hadn’t noticed he never came home Friday night and Castiel knew his school would have notified his parents that he’d missed several days in a row.

A whine escaped Castiel as he shifted, trying to get the blindfold off so he could _see_ , when a warm hand reached around and rubbed against his small cock causing him to moan into his gag.

“Mmmmmm.” A face nuzzled against the back of his neck, “I know what you need. Need a knot in that sweet little cunt, don’t you?” The plug was pulled out as Castiel gasped into his gag and then a warm, thick Alpha cock was sliding back in. Seconds later he found himself on his belly as Lucifer started to lazily fuck his cunt, groaning roughly in pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Another submitted prompt finished. This prompter wanted Omega!Cas handcuffed/gagged (option to blindfold) while Alphas Dean/Micheal/Gadreel/Benny/Lucifer knotted him a bunch of times during their Ruts. I sincerely hope the prompter enjoyed this!
> 
> And I hope everyone who enjoys Bottom!Cas and Omega!Cas liked reading him getting gangbanged by a bunch of Alphas going into Rut.
> 
>    
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics!


End file.
